guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Primrose
Primrose is a Northern Pygmy Owl, or Glaucidium gnoma (sometimes Glaucidium californicum). She was born in Silverveil and is Eglantine's best friend. History Before the Books When Primrose's parents were hunting, she was left to care for her two unhatched siblings. Suddenly, a forest fire sprang up and she tried to rescue one of the eggs (which she was going to name Osgood), but failed. She eventually made her way to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. ''The Journey Soren comforted Primrose after she blamed herself for the deaths of her unhatched siblings. After Eglantine was rescued along with scores of other owlets from the Great Downing, Primrose ended up as Eglantine's best friend. After Barran moved Eglantine to a new hollow, Primrose and Eglantine became hollow mates. [[The Rescue|The Rescue]] Primrose, along with her best friend, Eglantine, caught Soren and the chaw of chaws before they flew away to the Rogue Smith of Silverveil. Eglantine begged that she wanted to go, and Primrose showed signs of wanting to go along with Soren, but instead she said that she understood if Soren said no. The chaw of chaws ended up leaving without both of them. The Shattering An owl named Ginger moves into Primrose and Eglantine's hollow. Primrose was suspicious about Eglantine acting strange so she followed her while everyone was on free flight at the Ga'Hoole Tree. While spying on Eglantine, she was captured. She found out Ginger was shattering Eglantine, and was being tricked by Nyra pretending to be her Mum. While she was imprisoned by the Pure Ones, Primrose found out that amber she got from Trader Mags could become static, and therefore magnetic. She used it to pick up flecks from her nest and scraped them into a niche to avoid being shattered. She could also act as if she was shattered, fooling Nyra. She would do anything to save her best friend from evil. [[The Golden Tree|The Golden Tree]] During King Coryn's reign and the time of the Golden Tree, Primrose was chosen by the Guardians of the Ember as an acolyte; her job was to remove the ashes from the altar they set up for the Ember of Hoole. Primrose actually enjoyed being one and changed, as told by Eglantine. At one point, the Ember of Hoole had seem to have lost some of its glow while Primrose was doing her duty. The GGE (Guardians of the Guardians of the Ember) accused Primrose of blasphemy and placed her in a newly-made prison along with Otulissa (who had been arrested earlier). Primrose and Otulissa were later released as the band and Coryn returned. [[The River of Wind|The River of Wind]] Primrose, along with Eglantine were chosen to be the contact for Bess, in case the band does not return in a moon cycle while searching for the sixth kingdom. Later, when Bell, Eglantine's niece went missing, they went on a search to find her. They managed to find Bell along with a blue owl captured by the Pure Ones. They overheard the Pure Ones of planning a slink melf (or an assassination squad). Deciding to get help and that Bell would be safe for now, Primrose and Eglantine ran into Doc Finebeak, the best tracker. After telling their information, Doc Finebeak gave them his crow feather that would allow access among the crows; they would need to fly during the day to get to the Palace of Mists. Getting information from Bess, the two owls flew to the sixth kingdom to warn the band and Coryn. They met Tengshu, the sage of the kingdom. Tengshu quickly gave them a red banner to indicate danger. Primrose and Eglantine managed to find the band and told them of the slink melf. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Primrose is shown dueling with Twilight during the montage at the great tree. Twilight thought that battling against a Pygmy Owl was a joke. But Primrose fights brilliantly and wins the training duel. She then flies away afterwards with Twilight following her, yelling "Come back here! I wasn't ready!". Personality Primrose is a rather thoughtful and caring owl, even risking her life to save Eglantine, and in a sense, Kludd's and Nyra's first egg, although in ''The Shattering she is seen as being rather jealous of Ginger. She is quite truthful and usually never lies to her friends. Gallery Books Primrose.png|Primrose's cameo in the movie Levity.jpg|Movie concept art depicting Primrose (behind Soren) Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Pygmy Owls Category:Guardians